


perseverance

by echokomfloukru



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Josie centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Josie finds her voice.





	perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> i co-wrote this with my friend [@ashleigh-hayleau](http://ashleigh-hayleau.tumblr.com) so feel free to give her a big shout out when after you read it. comments are appreciated.

Unknown by most, but her dad was the one who introduced her to music, back when she was daddy's little angel. He would sit her on his lap as the record played.

“Hear that right here? That's music, baby girl.”

Josie doesn't hear the love in his voice when he talks anymore.

Now it's just blank eyes accompanied by a cold tone, “Your music isn't going to get you anywhere, Josephine, not if you think that pop music is any good. Time to start thinking about the future.”

Josie's mom always instilled the skill of perseverance so she doesn't give up on her dad. He gets every invitation to a performance. If he doesn't show up, Josie just understands that he couldn't make it and will make it to another show.  
**—**  
Except, when he finally does show up he leaves in the middle of her act. Those cold and blank eyes staring back at her as her hearts breaks a little more. Josie loses hope. Maybe she has lost her dad. Then, her mom finds her in the bathroom and wipes away her tears. Josie takes a deep breath and recites her those familiar words in her head:

_“Perseverance is key, Josephine. You, especially, have to work hard for what you want in life.”_

Then, she starts over.  
**—**  
“You're pure talent, babe. ” Cheryl tells her.

“Just ignore him.” Valerie says comfortingly.

“Don't sweat it, J. You got this.”Melody whispers in her ear as they hug.

She would just smile and hug them back, knowing in her heart that it didn't help. The final straw broke at dinner one night.  
**—**  
“A letter for you came in the mail today, Josephine.”

She shrugs, swallowing her macaroni before talking, “So. What was it?"

“An acceptance letter from Juilliard."

Josie tensed sharing a look with her mom, “Wow. I didn't think I'd actually get in.”

He wipes his mouth with a napkin, tossing it on the table with irritation, “You're not going.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said you're not going. I won't late my daughter waste her talent on music.”

“What makes you think you can decide my future?"

“Well, for one, I’m your father and if I helping pay, I will decide which college you will be attending and Juilliard isn't it.”

Josie laughed, food forgotten, “Are you fucking serious? I don't need your money. I can make my own way.”

“Careful, Josephine.”

“Or what? You're going to walk out again. I'm doing music and you're going to have to deal with it. You never supported me so stop pretending like I need your support now.”

“Lower your voice.”

“No! You don't have any control over my voice anymore. Just because you failed as a musician doesn't mean I will. Stop trying to make me feel bad because you couldn't live out your dreams. I'm not you and I never will be. I'm going to go because I want to. I've spent my entire life doing things for you and for mom, but I'm doing this for me.”

She gets up from the table and grabs her coat from the front closet.

“Where do you think you're going?"

She rolled her eyes as she opened the door, “Away from here. I have people who actually believe in me. Bye, mom.”

She felt a little guilty for leaving her mom there to deal with the aftermath, but she had to go. She walked to Pop's Diner with a pleased smile on her face. She couldn't believe she did that.


End file.
